rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Consumables
About Consumables are (often shareable) items like pizza, root beer, films for your Camera, potions for various visual effects, and K.O. icons for hits in Paintball and other PvP games. They are purely cosmetic and don't provide any significant advantage in Games. Consumables can be bought in the Store Menu of the Watch Menu, at the Merch Booth, or received as a random reward after a Game. You can see your consumables and (de)select active consumables in the Backpack Menu of the Watch Menu. List of Consumables Currently, there are four different types of consumables: film, potions, food, and "other." ]] Film Films can be used to add filters to the pictures that you take with your Camera. The currently obtainable films are: *Black & White Film (20 tokens) *Dawn Film (20 tokens) *Sepia Film (20 tokens) *Jumbotron Film (obtained from Rise of Jumbotron) *Goblin King Film (obtained from Golden Trophy) *Witch Film (obtained from Crimson Cauldron) *Ghost Beard Film (obtained from Isle of Lost Skulls) ]] Potions Potions are a drinkable consumables that trigger effects, for example, when you high five someone. These effects include: * Ego Potion (200 tokens) (makes your head very big) * High Five Potion (Golden) (30 tokens) (creates gold coins when you high-five someone) * High Five Potion (Magic) (30 tokens) (creates fireworks when you high-five someone) * Whip High Five Potion (creates an explosion similar to the whip from Crescendo of the Blood Moon) * An additional high-five potion is available from Laser Tag Hair Dyes Hair dyes have to be applied to your hair and change its color. There are temporary and permanent varieties. The permanent hair dyes are available through the Mirror in the Dorm Room. (Click the images to zoom.) ]] Food Food includes a six-pack of root beer, which is a case of six shareable bottles that are drinkable (but provide no further effect), and various types of shareable pizza, donuts and pretzels that can be eaten by picking up pieces and bringing them close to your headset. Available pizzas: * Cheese Pizza (85 tokens) * Pepperoni Pizza (90 tokens) * Supreme Pizza (95 tokens) * Hawaiian Pizza (95 tokens) Available donuts: * Assorted Donuts (100 tokens) * Chocolate Donuts (95 tokens) * Glazed Donuts (90 tokens) Available pretzels: * Salted Pretzels (75 tokens) Available drinks: * Root Beer (50 tokens) * Fancy Bubbly (1000 tokens) (shake to open; pull trigger to spawn glasses) The Caravan of Curiosities (in the Crescendo lobby) offers a basket of 9 apples, which can each have 3 bites taken out of them. The only way to obtain apples is to go to the potions category of the Caravan of Curiosities, and purchase the apples with 4,000 Silver. ]] Other Other consumables include K.O. icons, which are audiovisual effects that appear above players who you have shot in Paintball and other PvP games. In particular: * KO Icon - Bear Claw (200 tokens) * KO Icon - Grenade (150 tokens) * KO Icon - Star Power (200 tokens) * KO Icon - Shield & Sword (150 tokens) * KO Icon - Winged Skull (100 tokens) * Additional K.O. icons are available as rewards from Rec Royale Some item skins in this category are permanent (i.e. not actually "consumable"): * D10 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D10 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) * D12 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D12 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) * D20 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D20 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) * D4 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D4 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) * D6 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D6 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) * D8 Skin (Bone) (750 Tokens) * D8 Skin (Turquoise) (500 Tokens) Category:Cosmetics